


Clamp!

by the_freedom_of_flight



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba is too organized for piercings to be fun, Breif references of sex, M/M, Noiz is pushy but loving, Piercings, Talks about piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_freedom_of_flight/pseuds/the_freedom_of_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Noiz have been together for quite some time now and when Aoba mentions how much he loves Noiz' piercings, Noiz suggests Aoba gets one as well.</p><p>Just a short fic on Aoba deciding with Noiz which piercing to get and later going to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clamp!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank WikiHow for most of this... It wouldn't be possible without you, WikiHow.

Noiz collapsed down next to Aoba, pulling the smaller blue haired man closer. Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz waist, holding their naked bodies together and humming in content. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat, breaths too heavy to speak for another few minutes. As Aoba calmed down he relaxed in Noiz' arms, drifting in and out of sleep before noticing the other's pale eyes on him. A small smile rose to Aoba's face.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." Noiz murmured. 

"No, what is it?"

"That was amazing."

"I know." He smiled. "We have to do that thing again, with your tongue piercing against my-..." He trailed off, flushing and grinning, "it felt really good."

"Yeah?" He chuckled softly. "Alright. I'm glad you like the piercings."

"Yeah, they're kind of really hot." He murmured tiredly.

"Maybe you should get one." Noiz commented.

Aoba snorted, "you're hilarious."

"No, really." He insisted, opening his eyes. "You should think about getting one. Seriously. I'd pay for your first."

"Really?" Aoba asked suspiciously, not believing him.

"Sure..." Noiz smirked, closing his eyes and letting his head drop onto the pillows. "Think about it..."

Aoba snuggled up to him and closed his eyes as well, pushing the thought from his mind for now.

\---

A few days later, Aoba was lounging on his and Noiz' couch, a notebook in his lap and Ren cuddled on his shoulder, licking at his cheek every now and then. Aoba was glancing at his coil and then hastily writing something down, before repeating the movements again. He heard the door open and stopped with a smile, scooping up Ren and sitting up. "Noiz?"

"Hi, Aoba." Noiz pulled his jacket off and hung it up, looking tired from work. 

"I made lunch, and uh, I want to talk to you about something." He was grinning, nervously gripping the pencil in his lap.

"Oh yeah?" Noiz asked suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Go, grab lunch first." Aoba pointed to the kitchen.

"Alright, fine." Noiz sighed and shuffled into the kitchen while Aoba grabbed his notebook and hastily finished scribbling down his last note. He shifted over so Noiz had room to sit down, tucking Ren into his lap and feeling the fluffy dog shift to get comfortable. 

Noiz plopped down next to Aoba, a bowl of warm food in his hands which he stuffed into his mouth with a spoon. He really was hungry. "What's up?" He asked, mouth full.

"It's my day off and I was going to do some laundry, but I couldn't stop thinking about what you said the other day."

"So our laundry's not done yet?"

"Noiz!" Aoba laughed, shaking his head at the younger. "Listen to me. I think I want to get a piercing."

"Oh yeah?" Noiz smiled, shovelling more food into his mouth. "Where?"

"That's what I'm deciding now, and you're going to help me. Ren and I have put together a list of all of the piercings we've seen and know about, and through process of elimination, we're going to put together another list of piercings to consider." Aoba explained proudly.

Noiz raised an eyebrow, "You just made piercings not fun."

"Shut up." Aoba laughed, shoving Noiz lightly and feeling his hand slide into his hair and ruffle the shorter parts affectionately. "You're a jerk." He complained, fixing his hair stubbornly.

"Alright, what have we got?" Noiz sighed, pulling his hand away and taking another bite of food.

"Okay, the first category." Aoba pointed to one of the smaller lists on his notebook, "general body piercings."

"Right into cock piercings, hmm?" Noiz smirked, swallowing his food. "You'd look real pretty with a dick piercing."

Aoba flushed at the remark, but shook his head, "I don't think I'm ready for something that extreme." He admitted, crossing out the neatly written, _genital piercings_. "There's surface piercings. Don't you have tons of those?"

Noiz nodded, lifting his hand where there was a piercing just below his third knuckle. "And on my neck too."

Aoba reached up, running his fingers over the metal pierced into Noiz' nape. "I don't know... Maybe not." He crossed out the words and looked at the next. 

"A belly button one, huh? How do you feel about it?" Noiz asked.

"Well, these tend to not swell for very long and there's lots of jewelry you can choose-"

"No, I don't want to know about how a robot would feel about it. How do you feel?"

"Um, well I do think belly button piercings are pretty cute." Aoba admitted. "What about you...?"

"Yeah, I could picture that." He smiled, "You would look really cute."

"Okay." Aoba flipped the page, writing down in a neat hand, _belly button,_ before flipping back. He didn't like being called cute in excess because it made him feel helpless for some reason. But when Noiz called him cute... Well, that was different. "Next, uh, nipple piercings."

Noiz snickered, eating another bite of food and raising an eyebrow at Aoba.

"What is it?" Aoba flushed.

"If you want a nipple piercing, go ahead." Noiz muttered around a hand, mouth full as he tried not to laugh.

"What's wrong with nipple piercings?!"

"Nothing!"

"Well, they do hurt a lot and I don't like pain. Not that much, anyway. And not there." Aoba neatly crossed it out. "There! That category is done. Next is facial."

"You know, I heard of this one guy who got piercings all over his back in the shape of a star. Yeah, it looks all bloody and gross. It's pretty cool."

"No stars. How about a tongue piercing?"

Noiz hummed before smirking, "oh, yeah. That would be pretty hot, Aoba."

"Yeah?" Aoba asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well I know you can get one at the tip of your tongue, or further back in your mouth right in the middle of your tongue how you have it."

"Want to know why I got this one and not one right at the tip?"

"Why?"

"Because this one feels much better when you're giving head."

"Oh..." Aoba flushed slightly, smiling. "I guess I know that first hand though..."

"Yeah." Noiz grinned and kept eating.

"Well it says you're not allowed to kiss anyone for at least three weeks after you get your tongue pierced."

"What?" He frowned.

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"Because if your tongue gets infected you could loose all taste or feeling in it." Aoba explained. "This could also happen just by eating the wrong foods."

Noiz plucked Aoba's pen from his hand and pulled the notebook over, neatly crossing out the tongue piercing option. "Nope. Next... Eyebrow piercing."

Aoba smiled, glad Noiz seemed to really care about what they were doing. "Um, those are make you look more aggressive aparently. They make you look pretty aggressive." 

"Yeah, you have me to be aggressive." Noiz nodded, pushing the last bite of food into his mouth and setting the bowl away.

"That is true." Aoba smiled, taking the pencil from him and scratching out _eyebrow piercings._ "Okay, how about lip piercings?"

"What kind?"

"Well you can get just a stud in any corner of your mouth, like yours, but I kind of like a ring more for me."

"Yeah, I guess. Upper lip or lower?"

"Um, I like the upper." Aoba decided.

"Nice." Noiz nodded.

Aoba flipped the page to their little list. "So, yes, lip piercing?"

"Yes, lip piercing." He smiled.

Aoba neatly jotted it down, "Okay, nose piercings."

"On the side of in the middle?" Noiz asked.

"Uh, I like the nose piercings you have but I don't think any would really suit me." Aoba explained.

"Okay, moving on."

"The next category is ear, but there are so many that I went ahead and picked out the ones I actually really like - there's just the normal piercing you can get on the soft part of your ear, I like that one, and there's also a cuff you can get higher up on the shell of your ear. You can also get it with a chain connecting it to the bottom part of your ear, but I think that's a little extreme."

"Add the cuff then. Normal ear piercings are for sissies."

"You have one." Aoba pointed out.

"I think the 23 other piercings on my body make me definitely not a sissy."

Aoba chuckled, writing it down and smiling at him. "We're done!" He declared.

"So what now?"

"We read the final list and choose." Aoba bit his lip with a sudden tense of nerves in his stomach, gazing down at the list. 

_Belly button_  
_Upper lip_  
_Cuff_

"I thought there would be more." He admitted.

"Yeah, you're sort of picky." Noiz teased, getting shoved playfully by Aoba.

"Which is your favourite for me?" He asked, looking at Noiz.

"Hmm... I really like the belly button idea."

"So do I, but I also like the cuff one." Aoba admitted.

"So get two piercings."

"Two?"

"Yeah, sure, just get two." Noiz looked at him. "No problem with that, right?"

"I guess not." He admitted. "Unless one of them really hurts."

"Don't worry." Noiz chuckled. "I'll be there with you in case you faint."

\---

Two days later Noiz and Aoba went together to get his first two piercings. Aoba decided he wanted to get the cuff first because it would hurt more on the tendons of his ear. Then the belly button one would probably be easier. Noiz had called ahead and made sure their piercer was a certified professional before even making the appointment. When they walked in, Aoba gazed around the tattoo shop curiously. Maybe one day he'd be coming back to get his first tattoo.

"We're here for Yura?" Noiz asked at the front desk, and they were pointed to a room off to the side.

Noiz and Aoba walked in together and were greeted by a short girl with long silvery hair in a ponytail and tattoo sleeves riding up both of her arms. She had two piercings in her lower lips just like Noiz' but pink, and was very cheerful. "So, we're getting two here today? Who's my victim? Or is it both of you?"

"Yeah, both on me." Aoba said quietly.

"Don't be nervous." Yura chuckled, walking across the room to the supply cabinet. "You want to do the cuff first? Lets get on it then! For now your jewelry will be pretty simple - we have to give the piercing time to heal before you can start getting crazy with it. But you can choose any colour you want."

"Do you have blue??" Aoba asked hopefully.

"Sure, dark blue or light blue?"

"Umm..." Aoba glanced at Noiz, who smiled and sat down in a waiting chair, watching him with his pale green eyes. Clearly he was going to enjoy this. "Dark blue, please." Aoba sat up on the higher chair that Yura pulled up for him. He reached up, carefully pulling the strands of his hair away from his ear and double checking to make sure the area was clear.

"Sounds good." She smirked, getting her supplies ready with her back to Aoba. Aoba felt suddenly much worse, like these few seconds were designed solely for the tight bundle of nerves coiling in his stomach to get even tighter. Yura turned and walked over, "just relax. I'm not gonna lie to you. This hurts, but not as much as some piercings." A cold wipe went over his ear, to disinfect the skin.

"Okay." Aoba said, stilling his head and breathing nervously. 

"Ready? Don't move. One, two," Aoba felt pressure and then a hot, very small piercing feeling through his ear. It was strange but not as painful as he'd been expecting. There was a little more stinging, a cold feeling and then he felt Yura let go with a hum. He made sure she was done before wincing with a groan, muttering, "ow," and gingerly reaching up to touch his ear. It was a very smooth and cold cuff, about the length of a fingernail attached to his ear. Yura brought a mirror over and he looked in, a smirk growing on his face as he turned his head. "Well that didn't hurt too bad."

"Yeah, and it looks good on you." She smiled, giving him the mirror before walking off to change her needle for the next piercing.

Aoba looked at Noiz with a smile. "Well?"

"It looks really good." Noiz smiled at him.

"Thanks." Aoba looked back at the mirror, grinning. "It really does look awesome."

Yura spoke up, ready for the next. "Alright, do you want the jewelry at the top of your belly button or the bottom?"

"Oh." Aoba and Noiz hadn't discussed this and now he felt nervous all over again. "Bottom." He decided, wondering if it really was the right choice.

"Yeah? Then you can go to the counter outside the room and pick any jewelry you want. It's not included in the cost but these are really tricky to take out and as long as you don't go swimming for the next few weeks it shouldn't get infected."

"Oh, thank you." Aoba smiled, sliding off the stool and taking Noiz' hand. "We'll be right back." He said, tugging him to the window where he could look at all of the different belly button piercings in a display case. They were all really shiny, some sparkly or studded, big or small. A lot of them were quite girly and Aoba didn't want something too ridiculous and big, like cherries or a pair of lips dangling from his navel. 

"I want this one." Noiz declared, pointing to it and looking at the person at the counter.

"You're getting another piercing?" Aoba asked in surprise.

"No, this one's for you." He said.

"What if I don't like it?" Aoba chuckled, walking over to look at what Noiz was pointing at. It was a small piercing in the shape of a rabbit's paw, which was generally for good luck but to Aoba it meant more. Everything to do with rabbits he associated with Noiz, because it was his Rhyme symbol. Gazing at the white paw, with small pink pads on its foot, Aoba's eyes softened. 

"Do you like it?" Noiz asked, ready to pay with his coil. 

"It's my favourite." Aoba said softly, looking over at Noiz.

"Okay good." Noiz smiled and paid, before sliding Aoba the tiny box with the rabbit foot in it.

Aoba walked quickly back to the piercing room, suddenly very exited. "I got one!" He said in excitement.

"Yeah? Which one?" Yura walked over, looking at the small rabbit foot Aoba showed and chuckling, "very, very cute. I love cute things!" She took the charm, before gesturing to the small cot in the corner of the room. "You're gonna have to lay down for this one. Take your shirt off or just lift it up."

"Okay." Aoba walked over and lay down, hitching his shirt up to his rib cage and trying to relax.

Noiz walked over to him with a grin, squeezing his hand. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi." Aoba said nervously, taking deep breaths. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Maybe." He nodded, pulling back as Yura walked over and pulled up a chair. 

"Again, just relax." She chuckled. "But don't breathe too much."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Deep breaths. In and out, while I fiddle around down here." She assured, leaning over and placing her cool hands on Aoba's stomach.

Aoba looked up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths like she instructed. He saw Noiz kneel down next to him, taking his hand lightly and squeezing as he looked at him.

A cool pressure and- _Clamp!_ There was no sound but still his nerves jumping as he felt it. More pain, less intense and sharp than before but still painful. He felt the cool slide of jewelry through the new hole in his body, trying to stay calm as Yura made it hurt even worse.

"Shit! Oww, fuck..." Aoba quickly sat up, eyes watering as Yura pulled back and Noiz took his other hand. His belly button was actually quite fine but the skin below it throbbed in pain. Looking down, Aoba blinked the wateriness out of his vision and saw the tiny rabbit paw hanging there, and slowly started to feel better. The jewelry was cold on his stomach but very strange, something he'd have to get used to. But it was nice... Like somehow he belonged to Noiz even more than before.

"No swimming for a few weeks, and also no licking there for whatever reason yet." Yura instructed with emphasis to Noiz on the last part. "If it starts to get really red and irritated you can come on back and buy some infection medicine - we have all the stuff you could need here and it's on the house if it's within the next few weeks." She smiled. "Come again for more piercings though! I love doing 'em."

Aoba chuckled breathlessly, tugging his shirt down. "Thanks." He told her, standing up and biting his lip. More discomfort. This was really going to take a while for him to adapt to the feeling.

"How is it?" Noiz asked him with a chuckle, taking his arm. "You look like you're thinking about collapsing."

"Yeah, this feels really weird." He lightly touched his belly button through the fabric of his shirt before gasping as Noiz crouched down and picked him up off the ground. "You don't have to carry me!" Aoba exclaimed as Noiz' arms held him, bridal style.

"Its okay, I want to. And you really do look faint." Noiz smirked down at him.

"Fine." He sighed, knowing there was really no swaying the other man.

"My shy little Aoba finally has piercings. I'm really corrupting you." Noiz sighed happily as they walked out of the shop, pushing his back against the door and striding down the road.

Aoba rolled his eyes, "you did that long ago." He muttered with a smirk. "I've loved piercings since the moment I first saw you."

**Author's Note:**

> What about you guys, which kinds of peircings do you like? Which do you have? Which do you want? I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
